Genderswap
by BakaMoyashi-chan
Summary: The fullmetal gang is thrown into a world of problems when a subordinate with a vendetta against the military exacts his vengeance. What has happened to them and can it be fixed?


**Baka Moyashi-chan: Hi everyone! This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm new at it and everything.**

** Ed: No kidding it's kind of obvious.**

**Al: Nii-san that's not nice...**

**Moyashi: Yeah Ed, you're going to hurt my feelings.**

**Ed: I don't care. I mean look at what you're making us do!**

**Moyashi: So? I am the owner of this fanfic idea and the character 2nd Lt. Jazon so I deserve some respect.**

**Ed: No**

**Al: Be nice to her Ed... Who knows what she'll do...**

**Moyashi: Yeah pipsqueak who knows what I will do... Maybe a new fanfic is in order. Grins evilly**

**Ed: DON'T CALL ME A SHORT LITTLE NUGGEST WHO CAN'T EVEN SEE OVER A PENNY!... Wait what will you do?!**

**Moyashi: You'll see hehe... Anyway Al can you do the official disclaimer so we can get on with the story?**

**Al: Alright! Baka Moyashi-chan does not own Fullmetal Alchemist and all the credit for the characters goes to Hiromu Arakawa. Only the plot and the character 2nd Lt. Jazon belong to her**

**Ed: As she kind of stated above.**

**Moyashi: Reviews are appreciated, and now on with the story!**

Edward and Al trudged back to their apartment after another hectic day at work. Now that they both worked in the military and didn't need to travel as much Ed had rose to the rank of Lt. Colonel with Al as his 2nd.

"I can understand why Mustang is always neglecting his paperwork." Edward muttered, unlocking the door to he and Al's two bedroom apartment.

"Are you hungry brother?" Al asked, hanging his coat on a coat rack and glaring at Ed till he did the same.

"Nah, you?"

"No. I just want to sleep." Al said, stretching his arms. "Still getting used to needing sleep." He chuckled.

"I'm trying to get used to sleeping in a bed instead of on a train seat." Ed laughed tiredly.

"Oh, I'm going to bed none the less."

"Yeah me to. See you in the morning Al." Ed said, opening the door to his room.

"See ya."

Ed shut the door to his room and only bothered kicking of his boots before flopping down on his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. The last thought that crossed his mind being of the abnormal event that happened in the office today.

_Flashback to abnormal event._

_ Work went on as normal in Central city HQ. Everyone did their best to be as lazy as they could be without losing their jobs, and Hawkeye went around threatening to shoot people if they didn't get to work. A completely normal day. Ed scanned through the piles of work he had to sign, groaning inwardly at the prospect of actually doing what he was supposed to. All of a sudden a voice rang through the shuffling of papers and whispered conversations._

_ "Re hydration break guys." Mustang said, standing in front of his office with a simple brown box at his feet._

_ "Sir." Hawkeye said with an annoyed tone._

_ "Oh come on Riza, a drink will boost their energy. Its non alcoholic I swear." Mustang said._

_ "Fine, a short break." _

_ The whole of office whooped, jumping out of their chairs and heading over to Mustang._

_ "Where'd ya get the drinks boss." Havoc asked, looking down at the boxes curiously._

_ "2nd Lt. Jazon provided them."_

_ Everyone looked shocked, 2__nd__ Lt. Jazon was one of the crabbiest subordinates to enter the office. He was worse than Ed in a mood... Though less dangerous._

_ "Where is he? We should thank him for his generosity." Breda said, looking around the crowd. _

_ "He left as soon as he gave me the drinks. Said drink all of them, they were going to go to waste anyway might as well be used for some good." Mustang said._

_ Shrugging they all grabbed a drink, even Hawkeye. The flavor was sweet with just a tang of sour._

_ "Wow this is great!" Al said, still getting used to tastes._

_ "I've never had anything like this before." Fallman stated._

_ As they drained their drinks a tingling sensation swept through their bodies, leaving them all shaking. _

_ "What the hell was that?" Ed asked._

_ "Effect of the sugar in the drink, or some other ingredient. It doesn't matter. You all need to get __back to work... NOW!" Hawkeye ordered, eyes glinting. Everyone quickly rushed back to their various desks and worked furiously._

_ End of flashback._

Ed yawned, stretching out his flesh limbs leisurely. Something felt off to him but he disregarded it as a side effect of early morning. Pulling at his oddly tight shirt he shuffled out of his room to the kitchen where the sizzling of bacon could be heard. He flopped down into a chair, not even bothering to go see if Al needed help with breakfast, if he did they might set the apartment on fire. Shutting his eyes he leaned back in his chair, waiting for Al to get done with the breakfast. Seconds later he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and was about to look up when Al spoke.

"Umm Miss, I think your in the wrong apartment." Ed frowned, the voice was female. Not even looking up he shook his head.

"No I believe it is you who is in the wrong apartment lady." Another female voice said, causing Ed to finally sit up and open his eyes.

"What the-" The words froze in throat, in front of him stood Alphonese, except he wasn't a he anymore.

"Ed is that you?"

"Al... What the hell happened to you?" Ed asked, still oblivious the voice change he had.

"Me? What happened to you?!" Al said.

"What the hell are you talking abou..-" Ed looked down at the same time as Al and realized why he felt strange, and why his clothes didn't seem to be fitting right. Edward Elric was a chick.

"Whats happened to us?!" Ed and Al said in sync.

"What are we going to do brother?" Al asked.

"We'll have to go into work. They will know what to do about it."

"What do we wear, none of your clothes will fit you properly... and we are lacking in..." Al looked down, turning beet red.

"Umm well... We will have to alter our clothes and make some... umm.. you knows, with alchemy." Ed said, unable to bring himself to say bra.

"Okay... and how exactly do we make them."

"I don't know! Look it up on the internet." Ed said, "I'm going to go take a quick shower. Look up the make up while I'm in it."

"Fine." Al said resignedly, heading over to the old computer they had in the corner.

Ed walked into the bathroom shutting the door and looking in the mirror. His once manly features were feminine. Long golden eye lashes, big bright golden eyes, and soft pink lips. The long golden hair fell in a different way, showing off his beautiful face. Ed growled at his reflection, the face in contorting to a look of rage. Muttering obscenities she ripped of her clothes, blushing when the differences in her body were noticed. Even the automail seemed a bit slimmer. Quickly she took a shower and went out to join her bro... sister again.

"Al hows the research coming?" She asked, wincing at the high pitched tone.

"I've managed to make one. Would have made yours but I don't know your... size." Al said, blushing.

"Umm, well... Neither do I... How do I found out?" Ed said awkwardly, studying the floor.

"Measuring tape, instructions are on the computer. Material for it is right there." Al said quickly, pointing at a pile of assorted things. "I'm going to go take my shower now." Al ran out of the room, trying to avoid the awkwardness of the situation.

Ed blushed, but went over to look at the computer. After carefully reading the instructions on how to, she took the measuring tape and measured her chest. Looking back at the computer she found the bra size that matched with her chest measurements. "D" she muttered, turning to the pile of assorted clothes and metals. Picking out some red fabric, black fabric, and two thin strips of metal she pictured what she wanted it to look like and then transmuted it in a bra. Feeling satisfied, yet embarrassed at her work she quickly checked how to put it on and then spent two minutes getting into it. "How women get into these so easily I will never know." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably at the new feeling of wearing a bra. Ed walked back into her room with some extra fabric for her shirt. Transmuting her shirt so it would fit without strangling her chest, she dressed quickly and went out to join Al at the door.

"You ready?" Al asked.

"As I'll ever be. I can see it now, Mustangs gonna laughed his ass off." Ed muttered, opening the door and walking quickly to Central HQ.

Ed glared at anyone who dare give herself and Al strange looks, and no one stopped them on their way to the office. Busting down the door in her normal pissed off fashion Ed stomped over to Mustangs office and threw open the door.

"Mustang do you... What the hell?" Everyone of Mustangs subordinates was in there -except one- and all had the same treatment as Ed and Al.

"I see what ever happened to us happened to you as well." A female Mustang said, her once short black hair now down to her waist.

"We were just discussing what to do about." A male who must have been Hawkeye said, "least you two managed to get yourselves ready on your own."

Ed and Al blushed, along with all the others girls in the room. "Yeah... ummm..." Ed said, looking down awkwardly.

"Come on you two don't be little girls about it." Mustang said.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD HANG GLIDE ON A POTATO CHIP?!" Ed yelled furiously, trying to lash out at the smirking female in front of him.

"She didn't say that Ed." Al said, holding Ed back as best she could. After Ed finally calm down and everyone returned from their terrified retreat from the office they began to discuss just what had happened.

"Well it most likely has to do with genderation alchemy." Ed said, being the usual alchemic prodigy she was.

"Okay Ed. You're going to have to explain what that is to the rest of us." Havoc said, unintentionally flipping her short blonde hair.

"Well it's a type of alchemy that converts one's body to the opposite gender using the chromosomes and hidden genes left by parents. It's done by laying someone down on a circle and activating it. To do so you would need to know the persons exact genetic makeup, and be well studied in the art of genders." Ed said, sitting down with a thoughtful expression.

"Well I personally don't remember being laid upon any circles." Havoc muttered.

"Nor do I, but there is a theory with it that says something about a powder of sorts charged with the alchemic power it provides. It's the same general thing except you don't need to know the persons genetic code." Edward all but lectured. Mustang went into military mode, immediantly doing a call out to the building to look for any suspicious substance.

"How stable is the theory fullmetal?" she asked seriously.

"From what I have read of it isn't very stable, but the books I've read are outdated so it could very well be possible now." Ed said.

"Great, do you know the methods of spreading it." Mustang said.

"In theory or by scientific guess?"

"Whatever the hell you think is the correct answer." Mustang growled impatiently.

"Well with a substance of that toxicity it would have to be very concentrated to take proper affect, so any air methods are out because the powder wouldn't be able to concentrate enough. The only other options would be injection, drinking, or eating. Of those three I can rule out injection because we would know if someone gave us an injection. From the leftover two I ca- THAT BASTARD!" Ed suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump back.

"What bastard fullmetal?! Who?!" Mustang asked.

"Jazon! He gave you those drinks to share with all of us. Everyone of us drank them, and it's the only thing we had that was exactly the same. The powder would have been stirred in the drink and then would have taken 3 hours to take effect." Ed growled.

"But this is all theoretical correct?" Riza asked, his deep voice alien in the female filled office.

"Yes, as far as I know anyway. And even what I have devised is solely based on my theories." Ed said.

"So we can't blame him just yet." Riza concluded.

"No, but if any of those drinks are left I can prove if he is innocent or not." Ed pointed out.

"Well than lets get this started. Someone go find the drinks. This needs to be fixed." Mustang finished.


End file.
